


Tears of the Past, Present, and Future

by codex_12



Series: Family Dynamics with Dream and Technoblade [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Ending, dad Dream, niki is dreams daghter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex_12/pseuds/codex_12
Summary: Dream is Niki's dad and he is depressed because Techno died before he could meet her.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Family Dynamics with Dream and Technoblade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065632
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	Tears of the Past, Present, and Future

**Author's Note:**

> This would make more sense if you read the other books that I have written in this series, but you can read it by its self.

Life with a baby girl was not as easy as Dream thought it would be. That day was both the best and the worst day of his life. It was the day his husband, the love of his life, died, but also the day he got his daughter. On that day he lost his rock and became someone else's. The first night Dream had to spend with Niki without Techno’s adoptive dad, Philza, helping out. Phil had raised three kids on his own so helping Dream with one should have been easy, but Phil quickly found out that that retired knight could care for a baby about as well as he could fight, so after only five night of helping out, Philza left leaving Dream with his mind and a seven-day-old.

On the first day by himself, Dream forgot he didn’t have someone helping him out. He had accidentally gone into a depressive episode, thinking about the past he had with Technoblade. 

Dream just lay in bed forgetting about everything he had in his life other than the ring on his finger. Techno had gotten Dream the ring so when they were apart the other would know they were okay and alive.  _ Alive _ . The word almost seems foreign in Dream’s mind; he hasn’t really felt alive since the last time he felt Techno’s warm embrace. Now the world just seems cold and dull; he wonders if he should give up and give the girl to Phil so that he could be with the love of his life. 

Dream could still remember the first time he and Techno fought, that was the first time he had ever been beaten in a fight. Dream walked away from that day maskless, all of him was on display for the pinkette with a pig mask. Literally and figuratively, in the fight Dream’s mask had been cut in half, he ended up with a scar that covers the same line where the mask broke, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He left that day with a new look on life with the love of it next to him.

Niki broke Dream out of his thoughts. She always did when he got like this. Just remembering that he is all she has left and vise versa. Niki’s birth father was an evil man that Dream himself killed, her mom was a loud woman that just wanted love. Sadly she died escaping to give Niki a better life, a life that Dream would work to make a good one. 

Dream wished he had help raising her, he wanted his husband to be next to him. He would almost give anything. Dream looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and softly sang, “ _ I’m mister lover man _ .” Dream let out a broken sob before continuing, “ _ And I miss my lover, man _ .” 

Dream had to watch alone as Niki said her first words, he had to watch alone as she walked. And when she walked straight to the sword she wanted to play with it almost broke him. He knew that if he were given the chance Techno would be the best dad Niki would ever want. Dream could picture Techno playing in the gardens with Niki while Dream did chores around the house. He could picture Niki and him cooking together, laughing as Techno told her the stories of battle and the love that he and Dream shared. Niki would love Techno, even with the small toddler only a few years old she already had some of Techno’s personality traits. Dream could see the way she looked when she was determined and how much it reminded him of his husband. 

The thing that made Dream the saddest was when the small girl only four years old reached up to the golden ring that hung on a chain that Dream wore all the time and asked who it was for. She had said that because she had one and he had one the third should go to someone else they both cared about. On that day Niki learned the story of Technoblade: The Greatest Warrior the Revolution had Ever Seen. Niki cried softly to herself as her Papa held her and asked if Dada would love her as much as he did Papa. Dream sobbed loudly as he heard the reassured the small girl that he would and does even though he had never met her.

The tears of the past, made Dream cry because he would never see his lover again.

The tears of the present, made Dream sob because no matter how much he wished he wouldn’t come back.

The tears of the future, crushed Dream because he could never see his husband and daughter together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't share this with any cc this is just for us fans.


End file.
